


No Tears Left to Cry

by ichordrips, Vixenfur



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichordrips/pseuds/ichordrips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/pseuds/Vixenfur
Summary: Gaku slid his hand around to the back of Tenn's head, gingerly petting his hair before he grabbed a fistful and tugged, forcing Tenn's head to crane back. Tenn hissed quietly at the pain, quietly clicking his tongue at what he wascertainwas a threat from the older man."You can get what you want right now, or you can keep putting up your little stage-act for me. You knowexactlywhere you're gonna end up—right where you really desire to be."





	No Tears Left to Cry

Gaku was  _ positive _ that he wasn't just imagining this. 

No, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind for what he was seeing. Just now, Tenn just smirked directly at Gaku and  _ winked. _ His eyes were glittering with playfulness and his body swayed teasingly, showing off the subtle curve of his waist and hips to Gaku unmistakably. They were rehearsing Diamond Fusion so naturally, sensuality was included in their choreography. Gaku knew this much.

But their flirtatious, seductive looks were meant to be shared with the audience more than  _ each other.  _ It was the fourth time that day that Gaku missed a beat and was suddenly off-step with the others all because he had let himself look at Tenn, because his eyes had lingered on the sweat drop running down the nape of his smooth, pale neck.

"Gaku, are you doing okay?" Ryuu asked him, concern swimming in his golden eyes. "You've been messing up a lot today..."

Gaku sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up in mild frustration. "Sorry. I'll focus from now on."

He didn't miss Tenn's drawn-out stare—how his eyes trailed up and down Gaku's body before he faced the front again and signaled for the music to start again. Gaku nearly gawked at him in dismay. Sure, they were dating and had been for some time now, so flirting wasn’t out of the question… but they were both serious about their work, and this sort of behavior was unusual of Tenn. What was that  _ look _ all about?

The music began and both Tenn and Ryuu went right back to it. Gaku didn't budge and the music was forced to stop again. Feeling humiliated that he had just spaced out again, Gaku clicked his tongue. Should he take a break? Gaku shook his head. He wouldn't lower down to that level. Rehearsal was something he had to take seriously, he knew that—so why were his eyes  _ constantly _ following Tenn...?

Lately, there had always been the slightest hint of  _ something _ gnawing at the edge of Tenn's mind—but he just couldn't place his finger on just what it could be—or maybe it might have been him denying himself of that feeling whatsoever. 

There was no way that he would ever admit it, but even if he was in top form for each and every practice, rehearsal, or concert, there was no denying in the past few weeks that that feeling eating at the back of his head was jealousy. 

It only grew stronger every time he caught Gaku spending time with other people—giving people other than  _ him _ the same attention he would never ask for himself, with how much he valued his pride.

_ It was painfully annoying, _ and there was absolutely no way that he would be letting Gaku get away with it.

With all of this in mind, their usual-scheduled rehearsal of Diamond Fusion for the day began as smoothly as it always did, and Tenn was determined to give it just a little more than his all today. With all of the production staff and directors scrambling about, it wasn't all too difficult to sprinkle in just a _ little bit  _ of mischief into his practice, just for this occasion. 

Every so often during their breaks, Tenn made sure to cast a rather less-than-subtle longing look in Gaku's direction when the staff's eyes were looking away, too focused on making sure the rehearsal for today ran smoothly—giving him just enough time to make sure he would be the one Gaku's attention was going to be centered around.

Even during the times when the cameras were recording and fixated on them, he didn’t miss even a single beat in the run-throughs of their dance. The times when the choreography called for their more sensual parts, the gazes directed towards Gaku that were meant to be for the sake of fanservice were truly just for catching the older man’s attention.

The glances that he shot in Gaku’s direction that had usually been practiced enough during their multiple rehearsals instead held the most intimate of feelings of longing—just for a fleeting moment as before he immediately focused back on their practice as if nothing had happened. Just now, he had been successful in capturing Gaku’s attention for the fourth time during their rehearsal. 

There was a call for the run-through of their dance to be paused, since Gaku hadn’t been too focused on their work today. Ryuu voiced his own concern for the man’s abundance of mistakes so far, and meanwhile, Tenn’s own gaze stayed on the silver-haired man. He carefully scanned his body up and down, as if he wasn’t aware of his own actions himself. 

Tenn  _ wanted _ to be noticed, after all, and he couldn’t help but imagine Gaku’s body being pinned underneath his and entirely at his control—

But just as quickly as the thought came about, he snapped his focus back towards their work and signaled for the music begin once more. 

As if nothing had happened, Tenn moved right back into the flow of their dance along with Ryuu—but just as soon as they started, the music had to be stopped because of Gaku, whose body just refused to move along with theirs. Even the whispers of various staff members could be heard throughout the room. They murmured to each other about how it seemed that  _ Gaku wasn’t focused, Gaku wasn’t paying attention…  _

Tenn smirked inwardly towards himself at hearing those things.

Soon enough, it was time for their long and exhausting rehearsal to end. Tenn exhaled a rather exhausted, yet satisfied sigh as he stretched his arms high above his head. Once everyone had been dismissed, he shot a brief glance over towards Gaku and Ryuu.

Lowering his arms, he locked gazes with Gaku for the most fleeting of moments—giving him one of his smuggest smirks—before he switched back to his usual, composed persona. He pushed his way over to Ryuu without giving the other a second glance.

“Good work today, Ryuu.” His lips curled upwards into the slightest hint of a smile. “Your moves are coming along nicely.” He praised his ever-so hard working partner, aware enough that Gaku was still in close enough proximity to overhear his words.

For Gaku, it was infuriating.

Tenn strutted around, swayed his hips and smirked kittenishly all evening, casting that wanton look in Gaku's direction as often as he could. How could Gaku stay concentrated when Tenn was teasing him this way, taunting him with the bait right before his nose, but pulling it away every time Gaku went to bite?

What grated on Gaku's nerves the most was how  _ no one else _ noticed Tenn's behavior. In fact, they praised Tenn—even Ryuu joined in, telling Tenn that he really was outdoing himself today, that his sensuality was right on par with the mood of the song, and the people on set agreed with hums and nods.

And then there was Gaku, looking like an utter fool, missing his cues because he felt a little... heated and wound up inside. It was all Tenn's fault for giving him those looks after all, and the little shit went about as if he was doing nothing of the sort.

It was intentional and Gaku knew this, because he knew Tenn best out of everyone in the room—and that's why it drove him up a wall. Because no one else knew, Gaku just appeared to be sloppy, like his head was in another place. 

Well, his head  _ would _ be between Tenn's thighs if he could have his damn way right there and then, but that was out of the question in that moment.

"W-Was I doing well?" Ryuu responded to Tenn's praise, a modest smile gracing his lips. "Thanks, Tenn. You were fantastic today, too!"

“Of course,” Tenn replied curtly, his lips curling up just a tad more at seeing Ryuu’s reaction to his praise, lifting one of his hands up to his chin per his usual habit. “Thank you.”

"Oh, he was  _ fantastic _ alright," Gaku scoffed as he strode past them, making his way to the changing room to take off his sweaty shirt. He felt Tenn's eyes on him, burning hot and passionate, and Gaku cast a glance at him over his shoulder before continuing on to the changing room. He heard the shuffle of Ryuu's feet as he followed, and then Tenn brought up the rear.

Gaku’s comment didn’t fall short of Tenn’s ears. He carefully watched the older man make his way past them, who narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he pursed his lips together. Tenn kept his gaze on Gaku’s back while he headed towards the changing room.

Tenn still held the same unwavering feelings of longing, and it was visible deep inside his soft, pink hues—though there was still a twinge of mischief when he saw Gaku’s brief gaze in his direction.

"I need to get going and meet my friend for dinner, so I'll catch up with you two later!" Ryuu announced after quickly changing and applying some cologne. With a smile and wave, he exited the changing room, leaving just Gaku and Tenn alone in the space.

Well, wasn't this interesting. Gaku glanced over to his stubborn, coy lover. He watched as Tenn peeled his shirt off and tossed it aside, eagerly taking in the image of Tenn's bare, smooth back.

Tenn’s expression remained neutral, even though he felt Gaku’s eyes focused on his bare back. He hummed quietly as he felt the cool breeze of the AC against his bare skin.

"Care to explain what you were up to during rehearsal?" Gaku asked casually, wondering if Tenn would own up to his mischief that easily. Gaku doubted it, but it was worth a shot.

Tenn finally turned himself towards the older man when he finally brought up the subject of rehearsal. He feigned innocence, as if he wondered just what Gaku could have meant by that. 

“Hm?” He hummed quietly in curiosity, his lips curling downwards ever so slightly into a frown as his eyebrows furrowed together. “What are you talking about? Aren’t you the one who should be explaining why they were acting so weird during practice? Even the director noticed how strange you were acting.” 

If Gaku really expected for him to own up to his actions that easily, then he must really underestimate just how much his pride was worth to him. Or maybe Gaku just was that much of an idiot to try him in the first place. If Tenn was going to be admitting to anything he’s done today, then it definitely wouldn’t be without a fight—that much was for sure.

When Gaku didn't give him an immediate response and instead resorted to glaring in his direction, Tenn casually turned himself back around towards the table before slipping off his shoes and kicking them aside.

Gaku narrowed his eyes. He should have known Tenn would act smug like this, as if he  _ wasn't _ up to something behind the scenes. Of course Tenn would point fingers at Gaku, claiming that he was the one acting odd all day for no discernible reason. 

Gaku knew Tenn's little games quite well by now, naturally. But what was it this time? What caused Tenn's patience to run short and why had he decided to start playing with Gaku this way? Tenn was always like a puzzle that Gaku had to figure out. Sometimes Gaku played along with him and other times he cut straight through all his bluffs. 

Today, Gaku was spurred on and pent up. They hadn't touched each other in a while besides brief goodbye kisses. It had been too long, but Gaku had been assuming Tenn had his hands full—he hadn't been calling Gaku or initiating anything, after all. Gaku didn't want to overexert him or stress him out, so he took it upon himself to go out and spend his time with others during this busy time for TRIGGER. 

But now... Tenn's mood was sour and Gaku wondered why. He paused and before putting on clean clothes, he walked over to Tenn and stood behind him, his form shadowing Tenn's small, lithe body. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Tenn." Gaku's voice was smooth and controlled, even though deep down he was starting to get antsy. He wanted to touch Tenn, to bite on his skin and feel him heat up beneath the palms of his hands and the warmth of his mouth. He wanted to feel Tenn writhe beneath him and he wanted to hear him cry out for more. Gaku swallowed a bit tensely to contain himself and his desires, instead focusing on the back of Tenn's head with level, yet slightly heated eyes. "Those looks you gave me were far from innocent. What are you after?"

It was natural that Gaku would try to figure out his intentions eventually, given how much Tenn had been teasing him during rehearsal, but he was going to have to try harder than that if he was going to be prying any sliver of information from him. Tenn was much too prideful, and he was too stubborn to be giving Gaku what he wanted right away.

That was until he felt that familiar, looming figure lingering dangerously close behind him. He almost immediately halted his movements when Gaku finally gave his response, listening closely to that sultry voice. 

Instead of giving in just yet, however, Tenn's expression instead twisted into one of amusement rather than one of curiosity. Tenn could just imagine how much he had riled up Gaku by now, since he was pressing Tenn for an explanation of his actions. 

And even as the man he yearned for lingered dangerously close behind him—yet still not close enough—and even as Tenn's heart skipped a few beats by just imagining the things that Gaku could do to him with these positions, he was determined to not give in to his own desires just yet. 

His skin felt warm, even under the cool air of the room, and it was all because of Gaku, hovering just behind him. Tenn had to keep himself composed; he was still too stubborn to give into Gaku's prying just yet.

“Oh? And what makes you think I would be giving a disgruntled, old man like you  _ those _ kinds of looks?” Tenn's tone was mocking. He taunted Gaku in a way he was almost positive would begin eating away at Gaku's patience. And even as he continued speaking, the slightest hints of a smirk began creeping upon his face. “Are you sure you aren't just tired and hallucinating? Well, I can't blame you, given how much you've messed up during rehearsal today. Maybe you should take it easy for the rest of the day.”

Gaku tried to keep himself under control, he really did. Perhaps he actually was imagining things, maybe he was under the weather or running a fever. He didn't  _ feel _ sick. He was overheated but that could just be from the physical exertion of rehearsal. There were many possible explanations, but somehow Gaku knew it was all  _ bullshit. _

Gaku caught the lilt in Tenn's voice, the glint in his eye as he glanced over his shoulder, the subtle teasing smile on those plump lips. Gaku knew Tenn too well to let this slide, to act like nothing was happening and that it was all in Gaku's mind. He was infuriatingly alluring and Gaku couldn't keep stomping down his desire like this—especially when he  _ knew _ Tenn was only doing this to flirt with him and push him to the edge of reason.

Gaku felt a surge of energy and he reached out, grabbing Tenn's hip authoritatively. With one swift motion he turned Tenn around and pinned him up against the table, their hips pressed tightly together as Gaku leaned over him, his silver eyes sharply staring into Tenn's.

Tenn didn’t anticipate Gaku to almost forcefully flip his entire body around effortlessly. His breath hitched quietly as he felt Gaku’s crotch being pressed firmly against his. There was no denying that his pants were feeling tighter, for his attention was focused on the man hovering over his vulnerable body. Shocked and incredibly heated, Tenn lifted his gaze to Gaku’s to meet his eyes.

_ “You _ were the one messing me up," Gaku spoke lowly, his voice wavering on the edge of his composure. "Cut the crap, Tenn. You can't pretend like you don't know what you were doing." 

Gaku searched Tenn's expression, recalling the subtle way his breath hitched when Gaku pressed up again him. He couldn't help himself and a smirk spread on his lips. 

"If you want me, you can just say so..." He lifted his other hand, lightly trailing his fingers along Tenn's smooth, soft jawline. His thumb brushed against Tenn's lower lip as Gaku smugly added, “There's no need to be so shy. It's cute, but there's nicer ways to ask.”

Tenn’s heart was beating a thousand beats per minute now as he listened closely to the low, slightly wavering tone of Gaku’s voice. He was confident and accurate in his deduction, even if there was no way that Tenn was going to confirm it with his own words.

Tenn’s cheeks were flushed the lightest shade of pink as he resorted to silently staring up at Gaku. He kept his lips pursed together, trying to suppress a sigh as Gaku’s fingers lightly traced along his jawline, until his thumb reached his lower lip and brushed against it gently.

Tenn’s eyebrows drew closer together and he slowly parted his lips while keeping his gaze focused on those sharp, silver eyes… 

… right before biting down rather hard on the thumb that still lingered on his lower lip.

Tenn’s eyes were now filled with irritation. After delivering the quick bite, Tenn replied, “You’re just planning to have your way with me, aren’t you? You have your attention on me now and you’re all riled up. All you want to do is take complete control of me, don’t you?”

Tenn definitely wasn’t planning on submitting to Gaku any time soon—not while he could help it. With how much he had been longing for Gaku’s full attention, he wanted to make the tension between them last.

Gaku clicked his tongue when the sharp sensation of pain shot through his finger. He knew something like that was bound to happen—Tenn was like a misbehaved animal a lot of the times, and it was almost like he required a warning that said 'if you put your hand too close to his face he might bite!'—but despite knowing that, Gaku went along with his desire anyways. Tenn's skin was soft and smooth to the touch, and Gaku wasn't oblivious to the warmth steadily growing beneath the tips of his fingers.

Tenn was into it as well—his eyes flashed with that fiery passion that drew Gaku into him the first time and all subsequent times afterwards. Gaku could see that seductive glimmer in his heated eyes and that carnal flame hot in his expression; Gaku reflected a similar lust in his own gaze. He challengingly stared back at Tenn, eager to hear what he had to say.

Tenn was snarky, as always. Gaku's eyebrows raised with interest at the suggestion of  _ Gaku _ taking complete control rather than the other way around. Tenn was too prideful to get on his knees for Gaku without a fight—Gaku knew and accepted this. But the fight was all the fun, after all, and Gaku's lips quirked in a teasing smile as he let out a huff of laughter.

"How bold of you to describe exactly what you truly  _ want _ me to do," Gaku remarked, tilting his head slightly as he leaned in, his breath ghosting Tenn's ever so slightly. "Tell me, Tenn. How badly do you want to be shoved down as I slam my cock into you over and over, hm? You  _ want _ to be shut up and punished. I've seen the way you cry and beg for me when I finally have you beneath me." Gaku slid his hand around to the back of Tenn's head, gingerly petting his hair before he grabbed a fistful and tugged, forcing Tenn's head to crane back. Tenn hissed quietly at the pain, quietly clicking his tongue at what he was  _ certain _ was a threat from the older man. 

"You can get what you want right now, or you can keep putting up your little stage-act for me. You know  _ exactly _ where you're gonna end up—right where you really desire to be."

Gaku paused thoughtfully, the hand in Tenn's hair loosening with a suggestion of simply leaving in case Tenn would continue to pretend he didn't want this. Acting careless, Gaku lightly added, "Or, I could just let you take care of this yourself." Gaku made sure to nudge between Tenn's thighs with his leg, brushing purposefully against his growing 'problem.' "It's up to you. I have things I  _ could _ be doing."

Tenn absolutely seethed when  _ that _ remark reached his ears—his angry, passionate gaze never leaving Gaku's even as his eyes narrowed. He felt Gaku’s warm breath as it washed over his lips, and he wanted to close the distance, if only to shut up that annoyingly smug, teasing tone of his.

It made him want to bite down even harder on Gaku’s thumb. 

His own gaze was still completely fixated on Gaku's, however—his eyes never leaving that annoyingly confident gaze—even with the way that every single word that left his lips irritated him to no end. 

Tenn exhaled quietly when he felt his fingers loosening around his hair. It was like Gaku thought that Tenn was wrapped around his finger and was completely molded underneath his control. 

What a joke. Tenn wouldn't let him control him that easily. He was certain that Gaku wanted this just as badly as he did, despite the way he threatened to just leave him like this and take care of his own frustrations himself—though his train of thought was briefly interrupted by the way that Gaku's leg moved in between his thighs to push against his erection.

Gaku had to be lying about leaving him like this. There was no doubt—those silver eyes burned so brightly with lust. He wouldn’t just leave Tenn lying on his table like this.

Despite his momentary shock, Tenn gathered himself once again with a slight smirk on his lips.

“There's no way that you'd just leave me like this,” he responded, his voice low as he stared directly into Gaku’s eyes. “You're bluffing. With how distracted you were during rehearsal, I can only imagine how riled up you are by now. You're pent up, aren't you?” He let the question hang between them for a second, though before Gaku could respond, he went on. “We both know we haven't touched each other in weeks…”

Tenn’s voice was dripping with playfulness. Then, he leaned up, giving the smallest lick to Gaku's lower lip before he murmured softly, "Would you  _ really _ pass this opportunity up after I've finally grasped your attention? Everyone knows that you haven't been able to take your eyes off of me... Did you really want it  _ that _ badly?"

Every word Tenn spoke tested Gaku's patience. He tried to control his expression, wanting to appear calm and steady, but Gaku knew he was messing with someone who knew how to push his buttons unlike anyone else. Tenn may be playing with fire, but so was Gaku, and hearing his sharp, taunting words had Gaku's fingers flexing with barely-contained desire.

The brief, wet touch of Tenn's pink tongue was what caused Gaku to snap. The hand that had formerly been cupping the base of Tenn's skull slid forward, innocently at first, but both Gaku and Tenn knew better. Gaku knew Tenn well—he knew what the smaller man liked in bed, he knew what turned Tenn on and what made his knees buckle with pure want.

They could keep lashing at each other with their sly, silvery words as much as they wanted, but why should they keep wasting their time when they could start their  _ real _ challenge—a contest of who would dominate, a test to see who would have the upper hand this time around. It was the most thrilling part of sleeping with Tenn, in Gaku's mind—he never knew what his partner was scheming. They trusted each other entirely and they had their safe word, so fear was out of the question—it was all playful, exciting competition and Gaku was ready to win.

"Brat..." Gaku warned lowly, his eyes narrowing with predatory desire.

His thumb slid over to the other side of Tenn's neck, brushing over a particular vein that hinted to Tenn exactly what he was doing. Gaku looked down at him, victoriously catching the flash of shock in Tenn's eyes before he dove in and crashed their lips together, a low growl sounding at the base of his throat. He loomed over Tenn and squeezed at his neck, very lightly choking him and causing Tenn's mouth to part briefly. Gaku took advantage of this—he shoved his tongue past his teeth and, at the same time, rutted his knee between Tenn's thighs commandingly.

Tenn’s eyes widened in shock for the briefest of moments. The next thing he knew, he was staring up at Gaku, whose eyes flashed with triumph as he lowered his head down to crash their lips together rather roughly. Tenn’s eyebrows furrowed just a bit at the initial collision, then lifted one of his hands up to lightly wrap his fingers around Gaku’s upper arm, just so he had  _ something _ to hold onto.

Tenn’s cock twitched n his pants at that low, deep growl against his lips. Gaku squeezed at his neck and applied enough pressure to begin cutting off his air supply, causing Tenn to part his lips at an attempt to breathe through the pressure that began constricting his throat. 

Though instead of breathing in air, he felt Gaku’s wet, warm tongue forcefully pushing into his mouth and past his teeth. There was no greater exhilaration at that moment—he couldn’t help but weakly buck his hips against Gaku’s knee to try and search for some kind of friction while he was both fighting for air. Tenn gently pushed his own tongue against Gaku’s, heated and still determined to fight for his control over the situation.

Even as his cheeks grew hotter with each passing moment, Tenn wasn’t willing to give up and submit to Gaku just yet. Tenn slowly moved his hand up, rubbing at Gaku’s chest before he swiftly reached down all the way to Gaku’s crotch. 

There, he brushed his palm over the bulge in his pants, just barely before he groped and rubbed it. When their kiss broke, Tenn focused his gaze entirely on Gaku, silently searching for any hints of a reaction in those silver eyes. He continued carefully, yet skillfully rubbing at the shape of Gaku’s cock through the smooth fabric of his pants.

Gaku shuddered as their kiss broke and turned into heated panting between their parted lips. Tenn was touching somewhere dangerous to Gaku's remaining composure—Gaku found himself shivering at Tenn's teasing, nimble fingers. He knew Tenn wanted to have his way, to pin Gaku down as he rode his cock like there was no tomorrow.

That was enjoyable, there was no doubt—but watching Tenn's calm and cool demeanor chip away, turning him into a mewling, squirming mess was even more tempting for Gaku than that. His hold on Tenn's neck had loosened to allow him more air, but also because Gaku had become mildly distracted with Tenn's feather-light touches hinting at something more.

Gaku narrowed his eyes at Tenn, his breathing also slightly thin as he released Tenn's neck and then slid his hands down Tenn's soft, bare sides. He paused at Tenn's hips and thumbed the hem of his pants, dipping his fingers beneath just slightly to tease him. Then, he reached around, swiftly unbuttoning them before yanking them down. As soon as the fabric fell bunched around Tenn's ankles, Gaku slipped his hand beneath the thin fabric of his underwear and groped at the plump flesh of his ass, fingers dipping between the crack. He used his grip on Tenn's ass to pull him close once more, rubbing their clothed cocks against each other. At the same time, Gaku leaned in and breathed cooly against Tenn's ear.

"You're awfully riled up for someone who was doing nothing out of the ordinary at rehearsal," Gaku spoke lowly into Tenn's ear, his voice strained as he pretended to play along with Tenn's innocent act. "Don't tell me you were actually wanting something like this from me all day long."

Tenn could already feel his usual composure slipping away much quicker than he had anticipated. A small droplet of sweat rolled down his temple as he panted out rather heavily. He made an attempt at catching his breath when Gaku's fingers finally released his neck; it had been way too long since they had done anything like this, and it was finally getting to him after fighting this desire for so long—as stubborn as he was to keep denying it and trying to fight against it. 

When he felt Gaku's hands trailing along his sides, Tenn exhaled quietly through his nose, arching his back as his gaze wandered down towards his own hips. He watched Gaku unbutton his pants effortlessly and wasted no time in pulling them down below his waist. When he felt one of Gaku's hands sliding underneath the fabric of his boxers to grope at his rear, the quietest shudder of a breath escaped from Tenn. 

He finally pulled his hand away from Gaku's crotch and instead lifted it up so he could try and cover his mouth. Despite this vain attempt, he was barely able to remain holding back his own noises. Sounds threatened to escape his lips as Gaku used his grip on his ass to pull him even closer, and when his hips rubbed up against his partner's own clothed dick, Tenn squeezed his eyes shut and felt a breath catch in the back of his throat.

His cheeks flushed even hotter, painting his skin a darker shade of pink. He was barely able to control himself, weakly rutting his hips against Gaku's in response. When he felt Gaku's warm, heated breath wash over his ear, he listened to that low, seductive voice speaking to him. 

How could he even manage all of this, Tenn wondered. He wasn’t even hesitating to rub their clothed erections together with that  _ expression— _

Tenn didn't even have the strength for any of his usual witty responses anymore, because every single word that Gaku murmured was true. 

He didn't want to admit how much he wanted this, but he had waited so long for this—for Gaku to touch him and take control of him—that the only response that Tenn could muster were quiet breaths alongside the silence that accompanied his refusal to answer his question.

Tenn averted his gaze with furrowed eyebrows, avoiding any eye contact with Gaku as he turned his head away from him, too flustered to respond back. His cock twitched lightly against the fabric of his underwear.

A low, seductive chuckle rumbled in Gaku's throat at the image before him—Tenn with his usually stoic face, colored a hot red from ear to ear. He saw the way Tenn's eyebrows tensed and how his lips twitched, showing the very first signs of his eventual submission. Needless to say, Gaku was more than proud of himself for cornering Tenn to this state. 

"My, my... what a sight we have here. Kujou Tenn, speechless and blushing all because I touched him somewhere sensitive." To add emphasis to his tease, Gaku squeezed the supple flesh of his bottom, groping it with the flexing motions of his fingers. Victory swooped through Gaku's chest and it showed in his devilish expression, his eyes glinting with confidence and his lips pulled back in a snarky grin.

Tenn scraped his teeth along his bottom lip lightly while his eyes slipped closed once again. He couldn’t look at Gaku when he spoke Tenn’s name in the most embarrassing, teasing way possible—and when he groped at his rear once again to pronounce his emphasis on his tease, Tenn couldn't help but exhale a quiet, shuddering breath. He bit down harder on his lower lip while precum slowly seeped from his tip and dampened his underwear.

Tenn was flushed hot against him, but that was not enough for Gaku. He took care to roll Tenn's underwear completely off, pushing the damp fabric far down until it fell around his ankles, causing his erection to spring free. 

Tenn’s heart raced even faster when he felt Gaku's fingers hooking around the waistband of his boxers. As Gaku swiftly pulled them down below his waist to finally reveal his perky erection, Tenn shuddered quietly from the sensation of the cool AC air against his dick. He slowly opened his eyes once again, though he turned away to look at anything  _ but _ Gaku. He felt the other man tugging his underwear down to his thighs until they had been completely removed. 

Now having Tenn completely nude before him, Gaku briefly took care to drop his own pants before surging forward and lifting Tenn up by the waist. He placed Tenn on the table and pushed him down, causing the smaller man's back to press against the cool wooden surface as Gaku bent down over him.

Tenn turned his head just the slightest bit to get a glimpse of Gaku. Gaku's large hands kept Tenn's thin wrists secured to the table, his body shadowing Tenn's tinier one as he licked his lips wolfishly.

"Are you finally surrendering to me? Oh, wait..." Gaku paused and leaned down, peering at Tenn's deeply flushed cheeks and shimmering, shy eyes. He cocked his head to the side, heart pounding at the adorable sight of Tenn beneath him, timid and lightly quivering like a kitten. "...that's right. Isn't this where you really  _ wanted _ to be?"

Tenn, once more, was unable to refute even a single thing he said and he could feel his cheeks flushing impossibly hotter when Gaku dipped his head head down lower to get a good look at his expression—though this time he didn't turn his head away. He focused his gaze upon those silver hues filled with wanton desire and passion, though he felt timid deep down inside. Tenn’s body shivered lightly in his vulnerability. Once Gaku brought up those same words from before, however, Tenn's gaze was intent on focusing on anything other than the elder man pinning him against the table.

Tenn's dominant personality was always a challenge to break, but Gaku was skilled enough to do it again and again. And every time he managed to win... the results were incredibly worth it. Gaku glanced down to admire his prize, seeing the way Tenn's cock stood upright, flushed rosy pink and leaking at the tip. He let out another low, short laugh, one that sounded mocking on the surface, but it was truly a laugh of endearment deep within his heart. 

Initially, Tenn would've thought that he would have more control over his pent-up desire and at least fight harder over his own control… but with the way Gaku had endlessly teased him and tortured him over the fact that he had been wanting this the entire time, his strength quickly slipped from his grasp much earlier than he anticipated.

All he for wanted now, no matter how it was done, was to just be embraced by Gaku, touched by Gaku,  _ loved _ by Gaku in the only way he knew how so he wouldn't have to worry about getting jealous about wanting to win over his attention ever again.

Tenn swallowed quietly while he bit down lightly on his lower lip, shifting a glance over to Gaku as he felt Gaku’s eyes on his crotch. Tenn’s cock still leaked small drops of precum onto his belly as it laid flat against him in needy arousal. Tenn slowly turned his head just a bit to face Gaku once again when his laugh reached his ears. 

"So cute." Gaku softened up momentarily, glancing back up at Tenn's flushed face with a charming smile on his face. "If only you made expressions like that more often." Then, without listening for Tenn's response, Gaku leaned down and swirled his tongue around Tenn's rosy, pert nipple before he took the sensitive bud between his teeth.

The words Gaku spoke undoubtedly made his heart skip a beat. His tone wasn’t mocking or competitive, but instead wholeheartedly genuine. Tenn could feel his heart tightly squeezing in his chest as he gazed up at Gaku. 

Gaku, whose lips were now curled into the most sincere, beautiful smile that he had seen in a long time.

"G-Gaku...” Tenn barely mustered a quiet murmur of his partner's name as he watched Gaku lean down towards his chest. His breath quietly hitched in his throat, and at the same time, he felt Gaku’s hot tongue circling around one of his perky nipples. The sensation had Tenn mewling out the quietest noise under his breath, and he silently hoped that the other man wouldn't be able to hear it. Tenn arched his back just a little into Gaku's mouth and gasped.  _ "H-Hnn..." _

Tenn felt a familiar stinging at the corners of his eyes as all of his pent-up frustration threatened to bubble up from inside of him. Tenn furrowed his brows and bit down on his lip, for he desperately didn't want to show this side of himself to Gaku—not now—but it was getting harder to blink away those stinging tears. 

Tenn swallowed quietly and exhaled a shaky breath, then slowly turned his head to the side again. As much as he valued his pride over anything else, there was no denying just how much he had been longing for Gaku like this for the past few weeks, and the quietest sniffle escaped him.

Gaku completely froze up at the sight before him. He knew he was being a tease and rubbing in his victory just to watch Tenn fall apart beneath him, but he wasn't expecting Tenn to  _ cry _ about it. He quickly realized that his brief showing of affection really got to Tenn's heart for some reason and he stared wide-eyed at Tenn's teary eyes.

"Tenn..." His hold on Tenn's wrists loosened as a tender feeling took hold of his heart, causing his eyes to glimmer with care. He cupped Tenn's cheek in his hand, leaning down to earnestly look into his lover's bleary eyes. "This is unlike you. Did I do something to hurt you...?"

Tenn was almost immediately comforted by the warm touch of Gaku's palm cupping his cheek gently. He sniffled softly as he redirected his gaze upwards towards his lover, whose lustful eyes were now filled with genuine concern. Tenn kept his lips pursed together for a few moments longer, a little reluctant to answer his question, but then he felt Gaku's face leaning closer towards his own.

Feeling his heart ache with worry, Gaku leaned down, catching Tenn's lips in a loving, feather-soft kiss to communicate his feelings. Tenn let his eyes slipped closed for a brief moment as he felt their lips meet in a tender, loving kiss, and it calmed him down much more considerably. Gaku trailed his lips up Tenn's warm cheek, kissing away the tears forming at the corner of his eye with peck after peck along his soft skin. His fingers gently threaded through Tenn's hair, which he stroked with care and peered into Tenn's eyes with a loving expression.

"You need to be more honest with your feelings," Gaku huffed softly, silver eyes gleaming fondly and warmly. "You were upset about something so that's why you acted that way during rehearsal. Am I wrong? What was it that upset you, or do you just miss me that badly?" Gaku nuzzled their noses together briefly as he awaited Tenn's response, genuinely feeling concerned that he might have unintentionally hurt Tenn before today.

Tenn breathed out softly as he felt Gaku's fingers lovingly combing and stroking through his hair. He hummed out contentedly as he opened his eyes to meet Gaku's loving gaze. Tenn swallowed slowly as his heartbeat quickened for just a moment—it was like falling in love with Gaku all over again, but that same insistence of honesty is exactly why he felt the need to finally speak up about his pent-up emotions for the past few weeks.

Another soft hum escaped Tenn when their noses met and he nuzzled against Gaku's in return, his gaze lowering for just a few more moments before he lifted his head up to gaze up into his partner's own concerned gaze. 

"I know, that's why I..." Tenn inhaled sharply, his brows furrowing close together as he slowly wrapped his arm around Gaku's neck. There, he idly played with a few strands of his hair between his fingers. He knew that Ryuu and Gaku—especially Gaku—wanted him to be more open with his feelings, but even knowing how he was, it was always hard to admit it still.

"I... I wanted to tell you about it. About how I was feeling," Tenn started, his voice remaining low and quiet, his cheeks flushed the same dark shade of pink as he made an attempt at confessing his pent-up feelings. "I... I couldn't handle it anymore, after I felt that it wasn't a competition anymore and you might have wanted— i-it, too..." He was trying his best at explaining his feelings, and his chest felt tighter than ever, but he was determined to confess to Gaku about everything he felt, even if it pained him.

“...You weren’t paying attention to me at all for the past few weeks. You were always hanging out with other people, and you never even texted me... It pained me, and I felt really lonely for a long time while we weren't spending any time together. I...—" He cut himself almost immediately the moment he felt the tears welling at the corners of his eyes again, biting down on his lower lip. 

"I wanted your attention, too...—" He barely choked out, his brows furrowing closer together as he hiccupped quietly, never letting his gaze leave Gaku's even as his own eyes glazed over with tears again. It was getting increasingly difficult to keep talking when he was just about to start crying all over again and it was so hard especially when he missed Gaku so much.

_ Oh... _

It all made sense now. Gaku listened to Tenn's choppy explanation and he understood everything. Gaku had been trying to give Tenn his space because he assumed Tenn was exhausted from all their rehearsals and events. He assumed that Tenn wanted space to himself and alone time, and Gaku figured he would be a bother if he asked too much of Tenn.

It seemed he had misunderstood Tenn. To Tenn, it looked like Gaku was ignoring him, so no wonder he'd do all he could to force Gaku's attention back onto him. Plus, it didn't help Tenn that Gaku was spending all his time with other friends, demonstrating that he was indeed free but he failed to ask Tenn to spend time with him instead.

Well, that was the last time Gaku would be making that mistake—but only perhaps, since Tenn was just too adorable like this, quivering and sniffling between tears as he told Gaku how much he missed him. It was like Tenn did a complete 180, going from a snarky, bratty attitude to a heart-melting sweetheart.

"You're such a kid..." Gaku remarked adoringly as he swiped his thumb along Tenn's cheek, wiping away the tears that dripped there. "Instead of just telling me that you missed me, you decided to mess with me. Honestly, Tenn..." Gaku pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Tenn's lips. "I want you to always remember something about me."

As tender as this moment was for the both of them, Tenn’s lips curled down just a bit to pout slightly at him when Gaku’s remark reached his ears. He breathed out softly as he felt Gaku’s thumb gently wiping the tears that had began running down his cheeks again. That light, loving kiss at the corners of his lips caused Tenn to shudder with love. Tenn’s fingers buried themselves further in Gaku’s hair and his own expression softened just a bit when he heard Gaku speaking up once more, so he kept his attention entirely focused on the older man in that moment as he listened for what he had to say.

Gaku backed away from Tenn slightly, making sure to level his eyes with Tenn's as he captured the younger man's attention. Then, he smiled and tenderly said, "I love you. I love you so much it drives me crazy.... don't ever doubt that." He leaned their foreheads together, hoping his pure and honest love got through to Tenn in their intimate moment.

Gaku's hand trailed down to rest on Tenn's waist. He squeezed his side gently before asking, "Now... do you want me to make you feel good?"

When Tenn felt Gaku’s warm hand slowly traveling down his body and resting on his waist to squeeze it gently, Tenn inhaled softly. He was now much more calm as he lifted his other arm up to wrap it around Gaku’s neck gently. Tenn kept his gaze focused entirely on Gaku, his eyes shimmering with the purest feelings of love, and his mouth lingered closely to Gaku’s as he finally murmured his reply softly against his lips. “... Please. I want you to kiss me. Hold me. Touch me—please...”

Gaku's head spun slightly with desire and intense, fervent love for the man beneath him.

Even if Gaku liked to pretend he was in charge, in the end it was always Tenn. It was Tenn who had Gaku wrapped around his finger, who had Gaku's heart and who would always be the center of Gaku's world. He dipped his head down, lips seeking out Tenn's until they met in a hot kiss, tender and deep and ridden with a desire to make love.

Gaku's tongue slipped deep into Tenn's mouth, reaching as far as he could to overwhelm him with the passion in his heart. He wanted Tenn to understand how badly Gaku wanted him, how sorry he was for hurting him and how eager he was to make up for it. He nibbled on Tenn's bottom lip as his hands slid down Tenn's thighs, squeezing them in hand before he moved them back up. He allowed his hands to roam around Tenn's body, recalling the feeling of the man that was  _ his _ and the man that equally owned him.

Tenn hummed out softly against Gaku's mouth when their lips had met in a rather passionate and deep kiss, and Tenn slowly slipped his eyes closed, tilting his head to the side as he parted his lips to let Gaku's own tongue slide deep inside his mouth and overpower his own. Tenn’s tongue gave small laps against Gaku's, silently communicating his passion with their kiss. Feeling the love between them, Tenn was already wholeheartedly ready to forgive him.

His eyebrows drew a bit closer together when Gaku's tongue finally slid out of his mouth, and he parted his lips once again to pant out heatedly as the older man began nibbling at his own lower lip. Tenn combed his fingers gently through the soft, silver locks of Gaku's hair as he felt Gaku's hands slowly sliding up and down his thighs. Then, he felt his hands travelling all over his body and he swallowed quietly while his ever-swollen erection throbbed lightly, as if to remind him of its presence. 

Gaku broke their kiss with a heavy breath, his eyes glazed with lust as he peered down at Tenn. At the same time, he reached down and prodded at Tenn's entrance between his thighs with his finger. With his voice low and ridden with desire, Gaku asked, "Tenn, I need to get the lube... are you okay doing it in this position?"

Tenn was caught a little off guard for a moment and he gasped out softly when he felt one of Gaku's fingers prodding at his entrance, his cheeks flushing just a little hotter as he listened closely to Gaku's words. Tenn promptly slid his fingers out of the other's hair, then unwrapped his arms from around his neck with a firm nod. Tenn shifted his position to sit up, propping himself up with his arms.

"Yeah, it's fine,” Tenn responded. The position didn't really matter to him, as long as he got to spend this intimate time with Gaku. Tenn swallowed quietly once again, his attention slowly wandering downwards towards his own crotch after Gaku pulled himself away and began searching for his lube. Tenn frowned, silently contemplating whether to ask Gaku to take care of his 'problem' now or push the feeling to the back of his head and ask him about it later.

Gaku didn't take long in gathering the lube in his hand and standing back up, looking down at the stunning image of Tenn. He was sprawled out on the table, completely nude with his pale, smooth skin flushed and pink, his eyes shimmering with emotion and even a hint of modesty as he looked off to the side shyly. Gaku shuddered with desire, already eager to bring his lover over the edge for the first time in far too long.

Not wanting to waste any of their precious time, Gaku coated his fingers in lube and set the bottle aside. He reached down between Tenn's legs as he bent over him once more, eyeing Tenn's mildly troubled face with an intrigued hum.

When Gaku had retrieved his bottle of lube and stood back up, Tenn quickly turned his head to the side embarrassedly as if he hadn't been looking at anything in particular, silently hoping that Gaku didn't notice anything. It seemed that he didn't, so Tenn slowly directed his attention back towards the older man with a tiny frown.

"Someone looks disgruntled," Gaku teased as he circled the rim of Tenn's hole with a slick, cool fingertip. His other hand traveled up the tender flesh of Tenn's inner thigh, stroking the sensitive spot before he reached his flushed, hot erection. Gaku easily took Tenn’s entire cock into his hand and began rubbing at it, smirking when Tenn trembled from the touch.

Tenn wasted no time in shifting his position once again. He leaned back against his hands that he kept propped up behind him, not realizing that his eyebrows had still been furrowed together in frustration and his lips held the same frown. Despite this, Tenn didn't have enough time to react to Gaku's words before Gaku was touching him again. Tenn tensed up for a moment as a chill ran through his entire body when his lover's cool, wet fingers teased at his entrance.

His entire body suddenly quivered in pleasure and quiet hiss escaped from Tenn's lips when Gaku finally gave his groin some long-awaited attention. Tenn weakly bucked his hips up into the irresistible feeling of his lover's fingers wrapped around his own dick, and at the same time he lifted up his legs, spreading them further apart while keeping his feet flat against the table to make more room for Gaku's hands.

"Could it be you were getting frustrated as you waited?" Gaku guessed, his eyes glittering with amusement more than anything. He ducked his head down and pressed a kiss against the underside of Tenn's jaw, catching a whiff of Tenn's strawberry-scented body soap. Spurred on by the sweet scent, Gaku lightly licked at Tenn's skin and began nibbling tiny love bites onto the side of his neck. He knew not to leave anything too dark—he only left what could easily be concealed by makeup. They had the public to deal with after all, so of course Gaku would be careful.

That didn't mean he would completely give up on leaving marks on Tenn however, so this was their compromise. He was able to leave the darkest, largest marks in places where no one ever looked besides Gaku and Tenn himself—he loved to leave trails of bruises on Tenn's thighs and all along his delectable chest.

Tenn's chin tilted downwards, and he let his eyes slip closed as he leaned back even further on his hands. Shivering lightly, Tenn obediently craned his head to side to make more room for Gaku's lips on his neck. Quiet, contented purrs escaped Tenn when he felt Gaku's heated tongue lapping against his neck, and those loving, gentle nibbles on his skin were even more pleasurable. Light bite-marks appeared on his skin each time that Gaku's lips left his skin.

And while Gaku occupied himself with showering his neck with some much-needed attention, Tenn reached down and wrapped his own slender fingers around his partner's erection, rubbing at his slit slowly and even circling his thumb around his tip. He squeezed at his length lightly, humming lowly as he listened closely for any hint of reaction from his lover.

Gaku was working at loosening Tenn up, wetting his hole with plenty of lube to prepare him for what was to come—but when Tenn reached out and touched him, Gaku shuddered from the coolness of his hand and fixed Tenn with a heated stare.

"So you're still not giving up, hm?" Gaku murmured, noticing the determined glint in Tenn's eyes once more. Besides the mild pinkness in the edges of his eyes, it wasn't obvious that Tenn had just cried shortly before that moment. Gaku's lips curved up in a teasing smile. He wanted to compete again, but he could tell Tenn's heart was still sensitive right then, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Gaku paused and pulled his fingers away, searching Tenn's eyes for an answer. He sighed with slight defeat. "Fine. I'm only letting you have your way for now since you cried like a little kid." He paused, eyes skimming over Tenn's body before he added, "But I know what you really want from me, so I'll still give it to you once you're satisfied."

Then, Gaku stood there, quietly waiting for Tenn to make the next move and allowed him dominance for a short window of time.

Tenn couldn't help the fact that he couldn't be completely satisfied until he had his own share of fun as well before they got into what they both truly desired. 

When Gaku had finally lifted his head from its place buried against Tenn’s neck and fixated his attention back onto Tenn, Tenn gave his partner his most determined stare that he had given since they entered the dressing room. With this look, Tenn silently confirmed that he wasn't going to completely give up just yet with the remaining strength he had after their rather emotional moment earlier. And when his passionate stare was lingering long enough for Gaku to finally sigh out in brief defeat, his heart swelled with the slightest hints of satisfaction at his victory—even if it was handed to him.

Tenn's expression softened and he unwrapped his fingers from around Gaku's dick. He shifted his position to sit upright, then pat the space beside him, gesturing for Gaku to sit down.

Once Gaku had taken his own seat on the table right next to him, a rather content smile had taken place on his lips and he took his sweet time crawling straight into Gaku's lap. Tenn straddled him gently as he got rather comfortable in his most favorite spot.

Now that he was finally able to look down at Gaku from his current position, Tenn's eyes completely focused on Gaku. His pink eyes held a glint of playfulness in his loving gaze, and he leaned in closer as he lifted up one of his hands to gently cup Gaku's cheek, stroking his thumb across his cheek and taking the time to quietly admire his lover.

"...Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Gaku?" He murmured quietly, his tone soft and filled with every ounce of honest love that he felt for Gaku, before he finally closed the distance between them, letting his lips meet with Gaku's in a loving, tender kiss. Tenn tilted his head a tad to the side to let the kiss deepen, and there, he let his lips linger on Gaku's before he broke the kiss. When they parted, Tenn panted out heatedly as his eyes locked onto those handsome, silver eyes once again. "...Because I do." 

Tenn panted out softly, still trying to regain his breath as he gently stroked his thumb over Gaku's cheek once again. "...I love you. I love you so much."

Gaku was breathless at the man before him. 

Tenn was usually so much like a little devil, always teasing Gaku, stringing him along and smirking as he riled Gaku up with his sharply-spoken words. He knew how alluring he was and he used his sweet face to get his way, and Gaku fell for it countless times in the past.

However, Gaku couldn't forget that Tenn could be so painfully angelic as well. Like this, completely nude and sitting on Gaku's lap, cupping his face and telling him how much he loved him... how could one think Tenn was anything but the most endearing creature on earth?

Gaku's heart raced in his chest, thumping harder at the tender, loving words spilling from Tenn's pinkish lips. He stared at Tenn, dumbfounded and lovestruck as he spoke such soft, fond words to Gaku. 

He couldn't help himself. Gaku felt heat spread across his face from ear to ear, burning his cheeks red with embarrassment. Rarely did he let Tenn get him to this state, but this time it was Gaku who averted his eyes, flushing a ridiculous shade of red as Tenn spoke to him with that sickeningly sweet voice. 

Gaku couldn't remember the last time he had gotten this flustered over Tenn. He swallowed tensely, feeling that Tenn was now totally in control of the situation, just as he wanted to be. He could practically hear Tenn's voice saying  _ checkmate _ as Gaku lowered his eyes submissively, skin tingling and red with the heat of the moment.

A tender, loving smile slowly spread across Tenn's lips as he watched Gaku's entire face flush deep red in embarrassment, for he even himself completely speechless at his own loving words. Tenn couldn't even remember the last time that Gaku had been this flustered over him, not to mention the last time that they had even got to spend time together alone—and he had to admit how much he missed seeing Gaku react to him like this. 

A rather soft, lighthearted chuckle escaped Tenn's lips once he saw Gaku's gaze averting away from his. It was sweet to see Gaku instead focusing downwards in embarrassment, refusing to look up at him. In fact, it was utterly  _ adorable. _

His heart fluttered in his chest at the sight before him, and he delicately stroked his fingers through Gaku's hair. Gently, Tenn pushed some of his bangs away from his face, getting a much better look at his lover. He wanted to confess all of his feelings to the man in front of him now—all of the things that made him sad, lonely, frustrated, and all of the things that made him miss Gaku so much. Somehow, through all his missing Gaku, he managed to fall in love him even more.

Tenn's tone became quiet and calm as he kept his gaze fixated on Gaku. "...You know, I'm being completely serious. I can't even remember the last time we had the chance to touch each other like this." Tenn sighed out softly as he continued running his fingers through those soft, silver locks, his smile soon fading into a slight frown. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he began thinking over his feelings from the past weeks—after all, they hadn't spent any time together and remembering this, Tenn’s tone became more serious.

"...It was unbearable when you weren't paying attention to me. I felt so lonely... And I even started to wonder if you felt the same way, as you were spending time with your other friends and the only time we got to spent with each other was during work. We only got to say goodbye to each other every so often." Tenn paused for a second, giving Gaku a quiet stare for a few moments, and his expression softened once again as he leaned in closer towards Gaku's face to lightly bump his forehead against his. “...I really,  _ really _ missed you… And before you start apologizing again... I forgive you. But only if you show me how much you love me... and make me completely yours. Right here and now.”

He planted a teasing, yet loving kiss against Gaku's lips before pulling away, focusing his complete attention on his lover as his pink eyes glazed over with pure affection and desire for the man in front of him. 

Then, he spoke once more in his usual devilish, yet playful tone. "I still want to have my share of fun with you first before we get to that, though... I want to show you how much I love you first, of course."

Gaku was practically melting in Tenn's hands. Now that he had relinquished control and stepped down from trying to compete with his playful lover, he was practically putty in Tenn's hands. He gazed back up at Tenn, his breaths shallow and shaky with desire as he stared into his shimmering eyes.

Gaku heard the pounding of his own heart in his ears, drowning out basically everything else. He unashamedly leaned into Tenn's slender hands, nearly purring at the feeling of Tenn petting his hair. He nodded up and down in response to Tenn, eager to let Tenn have his way before they continued on.

Fire still blazed hot and demanding deep in his core, making him feel desperate to shove Tenn down and claim him as his own—but he tamed the beast within for now, instead swallowing down the urge in favor of shivering and giving in to Tenn's wishes.

He was completely under Tenn's spell and, for now, he didn't want to break it. Gaku was pliant and obedient for Tenn and Tenn only, listening and waiting patiently for Tenn's next seductive, loving move.

Sensing that undoubtedly submissive glint in Gaku’s silver eyes, Tenn wasted no time in leaning forwards to capture his lover’s lips in a rather deep, passionate kiss. Tenn’s eyes slipped shut and gently pushed his tongue past Gaku’s lips, savoring the taste of his lover while he carefully slid his fingers out of Gaku’s hair and gently caressed his cheek. 

Humming out quietly, Tenn slowly let his hand wander down from Gaku’s cheek. It slid down to his shoulder, and down even more until his palm met Gaku’s crotch. Tenn carefully wrapped his slender fingers around Gaku’s length once more, pulling away from their kiss with a quiet gasp as he struggled to regain his breath for a few moments.

Panting out heatedly, Tenn opened his eyes to gaze at his lover affectionately as a small smile curled at the corners of his lips. He lifted up his other hand to rest it on Gaku’s shoulder, using his opposite hand to begin pumping Gaku’s cock slow and steady. He lifted his thumb to circle around his tip teasingly.

Just as soon as he had started though, a certain thought entered Tenn’s mind, causing his eyebrows to furrow in slight disgruntlement and his smile falter into a slight frown. He murmured out in a soft, hushed tone and his soft, pink eyes searched for Gaku’s gaze. 

“...Did you ever think about me when we weren’t together?”

Despite how much Tenn’s chest tightened when he offered the question, he was curious about how his partner would answer. He wanted to make sure the man he loved missed him as much as he did, even if he was already certain of the answer he would give him—he wanted to hear it, considering how much he had been dwelling on it these past weeks.

Heat was overwhelming Gaku from heat to toe. Having Tenn's smooth, slender hand pumping his cock so expertly was mind-numbing and oh so _ good. _ His heart pounded harder as Tenn himself breathed heavily, revealing to Gaku that he too was a flustered mess and so very worked up from their intimacy.

"Constantly," Gaku confessed, his voice low and raspy. He peered up into Tenn's eyes, captured and entranced by those shimmering irises. It felt like Tenn was looking into his heart, into his soul—in a way, he was. Tenn knew Gaku better than anyone else and it drove Gaku mad with love and desire. 

Gaku decided to elaborate. He fixed his sharp eyes on Tenn as he said, "I thought of you so much I even touched myself to thoughts of you. I dreamt of you at night. Tenn..." 

His hands traveled up, stroking along the soft, smooth skin of Tenn's back and sides. He held Tenn tenderly and closely, and at the same time his cock was heavy and throbbing in Tenn's grasp. He briefly wondered when Tenn was going to allow him to have control again so they could bring each other over that peak of pleasure once again.

The way that Gaku had answered him so genuinely and without hesitation caused Tenn's heart to pound fervently in his chest. The way that his own name lovingly rolled off of Gaku's tongue made his cheeks flush an even deeper shade of pink, though his fixed gaze never left Gaku's as he quietly took in a breath. He shuddered as felt Gaku's gentle hands stroking along his back and sides idly.

His own eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment, for Gaku suddenly embraced him and held him close.

Tenn's surprise quickly melted away as he happily accepted the embrace. He lowered his hand from his lover's shoulder, wrapping one of his arms around Gaku to properly hug him back lovingly and quietly bury his face against the crook of Gaku's neck. 

Tenn quietly inhaled his lover's scent for a brief moment before pulling his face away from Gaku's neck. He unwrapped his arm from around him, for he thought he had taken his time for long enough right about now. Tenn began focusing on the most important subject at hand now, having his way with Gaku for just a little bit before he let his lover take control.

He wasted not a moment longer as he moved his hand away from his cock and crawled off of both Gaku's lap and the table to lower himself onto his knees in front of Gaku. Gazing up at him for a moment, he spoke up once again, a faint blush still spread across his face, "Stand up and hold onto the edge of the table so I can suck you off properly." 

And just as soon as he instructed, Gaku stood himself up off of the table and braced himself against the edge. Tenn almost immediately took his lover's erection into his hand once again to lightly pump it a few times, slowly, before he leaned his head forward and parted his lips just enough. His tongue poked out from between and he gave a few gentle licks to Gaku's dick.

Tenn drew in a deep breath through his nose, lapping gently at his tip a few more times before he parted his lips just a bit more. He took the head of his erection into his mouth, his eyes slipping closed once again as he focused on sucking on just the tip of Gaku's dick… then inch by inch, Tenn carefully leaned his head forward to take more of Gaku's length into his mouth.

Tenn tried his best to ignore the sharp, stinging sensation that tears brought to the corners of his eyes. He took more and more of Gaku's length into his mouth until Gaku was sheathed all the way inside of him and his fingers were circled around the base of his cock. He then opened his eyes just for a moment to peer up at Gaku with a rather tearful gaze.

Then, he closed his eyes again and focused on circling his tongue around his length and started a slow, steady pace of bobbing his head up and down his throbbing erection.

Gaku's world was spinning with how damn  _ good _ he was feeling. It was certainly a gamble to let Tenn take control since he so badly wanted to make Tenn submit, but this was worth the risk. Gaku's lips parted with a shaky breath as his length was enveloped in the hot, slick heat of Tenn's tongue.

Tenn knew exactly how much pressure to apply to Gaku, precisely where to lick, and how to perfectly bring Gaku over the edge. He was far too skilled at this for his own good—it was hard to believe that he once started off, sloppy and inexperienced with Gaku, and now he was bobbing his head up and down like a pro.

And yet no matter how many times he sucked Gaku off, he still got that adorably teary expression that had Gaku's heart pounding endlessly against his chest. He would have reached down to stroke Tenn's hair, but he knew better than to interrupt Tenn's performance. He would wait until the end, when Tenn gave him permission with a particular look, to fist Tenn's hair and climax.

_ "Gnnh... _ Tenn..." Gaku bit out between a deep breath, his knuckles turning white from where they clenched the edge of the table. The buildup inside him was hot and heavy in his gut, stirring and buzzing and making Gaku anxious for his climax. He fought to keep his hips still and he grit his teeth tightly together as his breathing became more labored. 

Tenn was devilishly talented, his tongue swirling around the head of Gaku's cock in perfect, rhythmic motions. Gaku could hardly hold himself back. He gazed down at Tenn, desperate for release and just waiting for Tenn to give him permission.

"T-Tenn, I-I...." Gaku stammered out, hoping that Tenn got the message, that he would allow Gaku to release his pent-up orgasm.

Tenn's steady gaze remained fixated on Gaku's face as pleasure had become written all over his partner's face. A twinge of satisfaction swelled in his chest, for it was clear that his experienced efforts were paying off. He let a soft, deep exhale escape his nose and let his eyes slowly slip closed. He heard Gaku breathe out his name, and so he pulled his head back a little so that he could lick around Gaku's tip several times. Then, he leaned his head forward again to slide the entirety of Gaku's length back into his mouth.

When Gaku's stuttering of his name reached his ears, however—the slight faltering in his lover's voice warning him that he was already ready to cum—Tenn opened his eyes once more. He quietly peered up at Gaku to give him a soft, gentle stare, indicating that he was going to let him cum. Then, swirled his tongue around Gaku's cock as he bobbed his head along his length several more times.

Tenn took his lover completely into his mouth one final time and allowed his throat to fully relax around Gaku's dick as best as he could. He furrowed his brows together lightly as he readily held his breath, despite the slight stinging at the corners of his eyes again as Gaku finally released all of his pent-up frustrations into Tenn’s mouth.

Tenn eagerly swallowed as much of Gaku's cum as he could, feeling Gaku’s cock lightly throbbing inside of his mouth. Gaku was still in the throes of orgasm, and Tenn let out a soft, muffled noise as he felt Gaku's fingers tugging lightly at his hair. Tenn dutifully kept his face buried against Gaku's crotch while a few involuntary tears rolled down his cheeks. 

When he felt Gaku's grip on his hair finally releasing to signal the end of his orgasm, Tenn quickly pulled himself off of Gaku's dick. Tenn was panting out rather heavily as he slowly pulled himself back onto his feet once more, all while licking his lips lightly to taste his partner's cum on his lips.

"Sweet..." Tenn murmured out quietly, chuckling out softly in between pants as he leaned his weight against the table. He stood next to Gaku now with a hint of smile playing on his lips, lifting up one of his arms to wipe some of the drool from his lips. "...you were really pent up, weren't you?"

Gaku's head was dizzy with relief. His whole body felt hot and weak now that he finally came in the most erotic way possible—with his dick stuffed down Tenn's throat, surrounded by his wet, slick heat. Everything was impossibly good and Gaku had let himself go, had let himself release and relish in the buzzing sensation that came with his climax.

His relief didn't last for long. No—he wanted to turn Tenn into a complete and utter mess. He knew it's what Tenn truly wanted, even if his lover had taken control for a while there. Gaku knew if he simply allowed Tenn to finish himself off and they both walked out of the changing room, Tenn still wouldn't be satisfied. It was evident from that fire in his eyes, the way his gaze lingered on Gaku with a subtle sense of yearning, like he was just begging to be wrecked.

Gaku stood up from the edge of the table and stepped in front of Tenn. He was going to waste no more time. After grabbing the bottle of lube that had been sitting on the table this entire time, Gaku grasped Tenn's hips and swiveled his body around roughly. With a demanding hand he shoved Tenn down so that he had no choice but to bend down over the edge of the table, his hands braced on its cool wooden surface as he presented his ass to Gaku.

He gave Tenn no time to protest or try and pretend like he wanted to continue to be dominant. His hole was still wet from before, but Gaku would be extra careful in preparing him—he always was. Then, Gaku licked his lips and plunged two slick fingers inside of Tenn at once, knowing well that Tenn could handle the slight sting from the stretch—and considering that he was already fingered not long before this, Gaku knew he could be a little rougher than usual without truly hurting Tenn.

Gaku leaned down over Tenn's form, pressing his already-hardening cock against the back of Tenn's thigh as he pumped his fingers in and out of Tenn's ass rapidly. His hot breath brushed over Tenn's ear as he growled, "Let's stop wasting time and get to it already."

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Gaku managed to easily turn the situation around on him and shove him over the table, as if he had all the control from the beginning—except this time, Tenn wasn't going to fight back. 

As impatient as he could tell Gaku was starting to become, it wasn't a lie that Tenn had secretly wanted this from the beginning as well. With the way that his rear was now completely exposed to his lover, Tenn's cheeks slowly flushed a light shade of pink as his heart lightly pounded against his chest. He was given almost no other time to react, however, as he felt two wet fingers quickly push inside of him and he nearly yelped out at the icy touch, jolting lightly against the table as Gaku's fingers filled and stretched out his hole.

A quiet hiss escaped Tenn's lips at the dull pain, but it was quickly replaced by a soft, strained noise of pleasure as he lifted his hips just a bit against Gaku's hand. He bit back a quiet moan as he felt Gaku's fingers beginning to pump in and out of him at a quick pace, and that feeling was combined with his lover's presence leaning over him to shadow his smaller form.

Being aware of this had Tenn’s face growing even hotter as he felt his Gaku's warm breath washing over his ear. At his lowly spoken words, Tenn needily pushed his hips back against Gaku's hand to encourage him to pick up his pace. He knew that they had both been waiting for this for so long now, and so Tenn rested his head against his arms as he crossed them in front of himself.

"Oh...? Isn't someone getting a little too impatient now...?" Tenn teased in that mischievous tone of his, not completely ignoring the gentle prod of Gaku's hardening dick against the back of his thigh either. “I can't believe you're already getting hard again after cumming once, too..." 

Tenn turned his head to the side to gaze back towards Gaku as best as he could in their current position, his eyes glimmering with complete desire and lust for his hot-headed lover. Tenn’s voice fell into a quiet, seductive whisper as he got straight to the point now. "Just fuck me already, Gaku...  _ Don’t hold back a single bit.” _

Tenn was commanding as always, acting like he was the boss and still in control despite being bent over a table, flushed and trembling with Gaku's fingers curling deep inside his ass. Yet no matter how humiliating his position might have been, he still had that dominant fire in his eyes and Gaku was thrilled from it.

He might have felt slightly thwarted by Tenn's haughty words and teasing, but he wouldn't slow down for any reason now. If Tenn said he was ready and even had the drive to taunt Gaku into hurrying up his pace, then Gaku would do just that. He grit his teeth together and pulled his fingers out, realizing that Tenn was indeed very slick and loose, twitching and ready for Gaku's cock to pound right into him. 

Tenn was certain that he didn't have to tell his lover what he wanted more than once, and with a knowing glint in his eyes, he could tell that Gaku completely understood that this was something that he didn't want to wait another moment for. Tenn breathed out a shaky gasp when he felt his lover's slick fingers sliding out of him, pursing his lips together as he felt his cheeks burning up even hotter at the thought for what was about to come. 

Tenn felt the warmth of Gaku's body looming over his smaller frame, and he shuddered when he felt Gaku’s hands settling to rest on his hips. At the same time, he felt his lover's erection gently prodding at his entrance. The feeling had Tenn's eyes widening ever so slightly—a faint bundle of warmth had already began twisting in his groin, but the feeling spurred his neediness further and his dick twitched in anticipation. 

Gaku leaned over Tenn's thinner body, placing his hands on Tenn's hips as his hot breath tickled Tenn's ear once again. He prodded the head of his length against Tenn's hole, and then after a brief moment, he began pushing himself inside.

Stars were dancing behind Gaku's eyelids when he closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of Tenn's wet, velvety heat all around him. He felt like a starved animal finally getting what he wanted after far too long. He had waited and waited, and now... Tenn arched against him as Gaku bottomed out, pressing his balls flush against Tenn's pert backside.

When he finally felt Gaku's cock pushing itself further inside of him and stretching him out with just how big it was, it took Tenn everything he had in himself not to collapse against the table right there.

Small shocks of pleasure wracked his body as Gaku slowly filled him up completely, and he arched himself back against his lover once he had managed to sheath himself all the way inside of him. 

"Tenn..." Gaku's voice was raspy as he waited a moment for Tenn to adjust to his girth. "You're so greedy... you're practically sucking me in..." The lewd words were spoken lowly and breathily, his eyes glinting darkly as he trailed his hands up Tenn's sides to hold his waist instead. "You must want it badly."

Tenn was a heated, panting mess as he rested his head against his forearms. He trembled softly as he felt Gaku's hot breath washing over dangerously close to his ear.

Despite the fact that his breathing was ragged and he was nearly shaking with impatience, Gaku felt the urge to tease and drive Tenn mad. He didn't want to wait—hell, he wanted to pound into Tenn's ass mercilessly—but he wanted to hear Tenn cry for him first.

So, with a smirk edging on his lips, Gaku reached up and grasped a fistful of Tenn's hair. He pulled so that Tenn's head was tilted to the side, forcing him to look into Gaku's eyes as he commanded,  _ “Beg for it, Tenn.” _

_ "Hnn..." _ Tenn couldn't help the quiet, breathy moan that escaped his lips while he listened closely to the words that made his erection throb with pure desire and need. 

He had no retort to his lover's words this time as he felt Gaku's hands on his waist.  _ God, _ he had missed this feeling so much—he had missed being completely filled and stretched out by Gaku's dick and driven to the edges of pleasure over and over again. He missed him so much that it drove him mad, and there was nothing he wanted more than for Gaku to start thrusting inside of him and move his own hips back against him.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, however, when he felt fingers curling into his hair and tugging on it to force his head to turn to the side. The tug had him locking gazes with Gaku, and he listened closely to those commanding words. 

Tenn pursed his lips with the same deep flush on his cheeks as he took his words into consideration. He kept his gaze focused on his partner, and as he let a soft exhale escape him, he murmured in the softest tone he could manage, _ "...Gaku..." _

Tenn’s next words were laced with pure desire and adoration. He stared deeply and lovingly into those sharp, silver hues that managed to captivate him every time without fail. 

_ "P-Please... _ I've been thinking about nothing but this for the past month while you were gone... I want you so  _ badly... Gaku…-!" _

That was it. Gaku was done holding back—it had been far too long since he felt Tenn all around him like this, hot and tight and perfect. Tenn was beyond ready, stretched properly and quivering with desire, and so Gaku had no reason to be incredibly gentle. 

Tenn was not going to break. He was strong and he wanted to be loved properly, not as if he was some dainty little flower. Gaku grit his teeth and immediately began thrusting hard and deep into Tenn, plunging his cock in and out of Tenn at a steady, delicious pace.

He didn't go too fast right off the bat, for he knew Tenn liked the buildup. It wasn't exciting if Gaku didn't start off going at least a little slow... and plus, when we moved his hips a little slowly, it made Tenn feel how far he could reach with his cock even more.

Over and over, Gaku's throbbing length was pushed inside of Tenn, and with every deep thrust the head prodded right against that sweet spot that Gaku had memorized. He would never forget how to reach it, not when he had made love to Tenn so many times. He knew just how to make Tenn feel good, and as he reached in with these deep, long rolls of his hips, he reached down and caressed Tenn's body with his hands.

He felt everywhere he could reach, from his rosy nipples to his flushed erection, all while pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to the back of Tenn's neck and all over his back. Against his skin, he murmured, "So good, Tenn... you're so good—so tight and hot for me..."

Tenn, although he had been fighting back so diligently all this time, finally succumbed and let himself crumble beneath Gaku’s hands. It always felt so good, to surrender like this and to lose himself in the haze of hot pleasure. His thighs shook and ached with the strain of keeping himself positioned correctly, though it hardly mattered amongst the absolute bliss he felt from being fucked by Gaku.

Over and over, Gaku’s hips snapped into his, every thrust pushing impossibly deeper inside of him. Every time the head of his cock slammed against his prostate, he felt the effect throughout his limbs reaching all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. He shuddered and cried out, feeling his cock get heavy and his balls tighten as his orgasm drew even closer.

_ “Hnanhh!  _ G-Gaku—more,  _ more…!”  _ Tenn begged and begged, abandoning his pride, throwing away all the haughtiness and dominance he usually loved to have. Now, for once, he couldn’t care less about any of that—he only wanted release, and he wanted it while being pinned down by Gaku, fucked so hard that he could barely breathe, and crying out so loudly that tears beaded in his eyes.

Gaku could tell exactly what Tenn wanted, and so he did his best to listen to his eager lover, snapping his hips forward harder than before. He shoved Tenn down against the table roughly, unashamedly taking him with plenty of loving force. Tenn gasped, a little bit of saliva dripping from his lip and onto the table as his body was rocked back and forth. Gaku grabbed his hair again and used it to turn Tenn’s head, then roughly pushed his tongue past Tenn’s teeth in a deep, messy kiss.

The sounds were lewd and slick, clouding both Gaku’s and Tenn’s minds as they went towards that peak of pleasure together. Tenn reached down between his legs, managing to wedge his hand between his body and the table to properly jerk himself off. He furiously pumped at his own cock, keening and gasping into Gaku’s mouth between forceful kisses as tears clouded his vision.

_ “Ahhn—!  _ Hahh-  _ nnmh- _ I-I’m gonna-...! Ga- _ ahh…!!” _

At some point, Tenn felt Gaku’s cum filling him up, and he was vaguely aware of his own voice, crying out in a way he never let anyone hear but Gaku. He felt the amazing, breathtaking sensation of orgasm and his whole body trembled, tensing and clenching around Gaku’s cock before the exhaustion crashed over him, making him feel hot and weak.

Gaku was absolutely thrilled. Tenn had made the most beautiful sounds yet—sounds almost as beautiful as his singing—as he threw his head back and came shamelessly. At some point Gaku had to stop kissing him to hear these sounds, and the feeling of Tenn clenching around him while making such lewd sounds had Gaku teetering over the edge of his second climax.

He was gripping Tenn’s hips so hard that there were bruises in the shape of his hands, one handprint on each side of his body. Gaku was secretly pleased by this, and he leaned down, also feeling exhausted now after the strain of both their rehearsal and their aggressive sex. Yet despite the mild sluggishness in his limbs, he smoothed his hands over Tenn’s heated body as he caught his breath.

“Do you want to…” Gaku started to say, but there was no reason to finish his sentence. Tenn knew what he was going to ask and he managed to push himself up, casting a glance over his shoulder at Gaku with a passionate fire still burning in his pink hues.

“I want to go again and again,” Tenn said, as bold and direct as he had always been. “Your place. You better drive quickly.”

Gaku didn’t need to be told twice. In record time, they were cleaned up, dressed and out the door. 

Gaku might have only narrowly avoided a speeding ticket or two, and Tenn would likely mock him about it for weeks to come, but it didn’t matter when he knew he would get a perfectly sleepless night with the lover of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Vix:** We hoped you enjoyed the Gakutenn! :D   
>  and yes the title of the fic is from the Ariana Grande song. ichor sent it to me when we were writing and from that point on i associated it with gakutenn HAHA
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> **Ichor:** i really enjoyed doing this with vix!!! thanks for reading it!
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Follow us on Twitter!**  
> [Ichordrips](https://twitter.com/ichordrips) · [Vixenfur](https://twitter.com/vixenfur)


End file.
